With the ones we hold so dear
by FandomRhapsody
Summary: Come si può spiegare il Natale? Come si può riunire in un solo concetto la gioia, la malinconia, la bontà, e la nuova vita che questa festa porta con sé? Jim tenterà di farlo ma sarà proprio Spock a compiere un gesto che racchiude dentro di esso tutto il vero spirito del Natale.


"Signore, capisco la sua posizione, ma è la Vigiglia di Natale. Non chiederò questo al mio equipaggio. Non può farli resta-"

La voce all'altro capo dell'apparecchio di comunicazione si alzò di volume facendo zittire Kirk che strinse i denti cercando di non gettare l'oggetto contro una parete della nave con tanta forza da perforarla.

"Si, signore. Ho capito."

Sputò le parole come fossero la cosa più disgustosa che avesse mai assaggiato e chiuse la comunicazione; quando si voltò di nuovo verso la plancia si accorse che Spock lo stava osservando da un paio di metri di distanza, ed egli sperò vivamente che la sua chiamata non avesse raggiunto le fini orecchie a punta del comandante.

Sfoderò il sorriso più sincero che riuscì a trovare e si avvicinò ai suoi colleghi, cupi e preoccupati in volto, pensando ad una soluzione agli ordini che gli erano stati appena comunicati dalla base della Federazione.

Fortunatamente, Jim, aveva sempre avuto una straordinaria abilità nel risolvere questo tipo di problemi e trovò immediatamente la via d'uscita che cercava.

"Signore e signori, preparate le vostre cose! Si va a casa per Natale!"

Ignorare gli ordini.

Un lieve coro di esultanza si levò dalla plancia e un'esplosione di sorrisi e sguardi luminosi si sparse per il ponte di comando; Spock fu l'unico a rimanere impassibile alla notizia, ma questo per Kirk non era una novità.

"La nave è già in posizione sopra la terra. Andate alle vostre cabine, fate i bagagli e dirigetevi alle navette. Buon Natale a tutti!"

Uno alla volta tutti i presenti, gli passarono accanto uscendo dalla porta metallica, rivolgendogli gentili cenni del capo, dandogli qualche volta delle leggere pacche sulle spalle, e augurandogli Buon Natale.

Dopo circa un minuto solo Sulu, Checov, Bones e ovviamente Spock rimasero sul ponte; i due piloti finirono in un attimo la manovra d'arresto dell'Enterprise nei pressi della Terra, poi anche loro si alzarono e si diressero verso Jim, seguiti da McCoy.

"Grrazie Captano!"

Pavel gli saltellò intorno come un pulcino per qualche secondo fino a quando Hikaru non lo afferrò per le spalle e lo spinse fuori.

"Buone feste, Capitano."

Jim sorrise spettinando con la mano i riccioli di Checov, poi li congedò portando la sua attenzione su Bones.

"Bene! Andiamo a passare un meraviglioso Natale in compagnia della mia adorabile ex moglie!"

Sbuffò sarcasticamente il dottore passando accanto al capitano che solo in quel momento realizzò che forse, per Bones, passare il Natale chiuso sulla nave era più una benedizione che una condanna.

"Scusa..."

Sussurrò piegando il volto in un'espressione non così tanto dispiaciuta come desiderava; in fondo, vedere Bones impazzire dietro alla sue ex moglie lo faceva divertire troppo.

"Goditi la vacanza anche per me, Jim."

Disse ad alta voce quando oramai era a metà del corridoio, senza nemmeno voltarsi indietro, fino a quando non sparì girato l'angolo.

Kirk rise fra sè e sè rimanendo per un po' ad osservare il corridoio vuoto; solo dopo qualche istante si accorse di non essere rimasto completamente da solo. Prese un profondo respiro e si voltò verso la plancia, incontrando subito lo sguardo sempre vigile di Spock.

Era più che sicuro che lo avrebbe trovato ancora lì, una volta che tutti sen'erano andati. Sapeva bene che quell'atto di insubordinazione che aveva appena compiuto mandando via tutti quanti non era sfuggito agli occhi attanti del comandante.

Attese qualche secondo fronteggiando il suo sguardo prima di parlare.

"Avanti, Spock, su, me la faccia."

"Che cosa signore?"

Non c'era sorpresa o incertezza della voce di Spock, solo la solita sincera e posata gentilezza atta a non fare sentire i suoi interlocutori come dei completi idioti.

Ma Jim lo conosceva troppo bene oramai, non importava quanta mancanza di emotività ci fosse nella sua espressione, lui riusciva comunque a capirlo.

"La domanda che le frulla disperatamente per la testa."

Spock si prese qualche secondo per formulare quella domanda nel modo più consono, cercando di non risultare irrispettoso o fastidioso.

-Tatto, Spock. Tatto.- Kirk glielo aveva più volte raccomandato quando parlava con persone che non erano Vulcaniani come lui.

"Perchè ha permesso a tutti di andarsene?"

Chiese infine avvicinandosi e portando le mani ad allacciarsi dietro la schiena.

Jim abbozzò un sorrisetto, soddisfatto di se stesso per aver capito quale fosse il dubbio del suo comandante ancora prima che egli parlasse.

"Per lo stesso motivo per cui anche lei non li ha fermati."

"Volevo semplicemente non sembrare indisciplinato nei confronti di un ordine del capitano della nave, nonostante questo andasse contro gli ordini della Federazione."

"Oh, andiamo, Spock, non ha mai avuto problemi a contraddirmi davanti a tutto l'equipaggio!"

Il comandante stava per replicare quando si accorse che Kirk aveva perfettamente ragione. Avrebbe potuto obiettare al momento giusto e impedire che degli ordini provenienti dai piani alti venissero ignorati, ma non lo aveva fatto, e ora un'altra domanda si stava facendo largo nella sua mente con più insitenza.

"Perchè?"

Per una manciata di secondi Jim non fu completamente sicuro che quella domanda fosse davvero venuta dalla bocca di Spock, fino a quando l'alieno non la ripetè di nuovo.

"Perchè non li abbiamo fermati?"

Ora sul viso del comandante c'era davvero un'espressione di semplice curiosità, di dubbio riguardo le proprie certezze, e Kirk trovò la cosa molto piacevole. Ogni volta che Spock gli chiedeva qualcosa riguardo alle emozioni umane, lui si sentiva veramente felice di poter dare la sua personale spiegazione, anche se, il più delle volte, Spock non la capiva comunque.

Jim fece un passo avanti e, superato Spock, si diresse verso la vetrata della plancia, guardando fuori.

"Scommetto che ha già fatto inifinite ricerche sul significato del Natale, non è vero?"

A quell'affermazione, Kirk fu più che sicuro di notare un lievissimo accenno di imbarazzo negli occhi del comandante che, schiarendosi la voce si portò accanto a lui, rivolgento anch'egli il suo sguardo allo spazio oscuro e punteggiato di stelle.

"Si, l'ho fatto. Ho trovato numerose diverse leggende e teorie riguardo a questa festività."

"Quindi sono sciuro che avrà trovato anche qualche discorso a proposito del trascorrere questa festa con le proprie famiglie."

"Assolutamente. Passare il tempo con le persone che appartengono alla propria cerchia famigliare per condividere un momento di riflessione e condivisione e... Oh... ora intuisco il perchè del suo atto di insubordinazione nei riguardi della Federazione."

"Vede? Ci è arrivato da solo."

La voce di Jim si stava tingendo di una certa soddisfazione ricca di divertimento nel vedere Spock sforzarsi tanto nel razionalizzare una cosa come il Natale.

"Ma, Capitano, non mi è molto chiara una cosa..."

Kirk si voltò con il busto verso di lui mentre Spock faceva lo stesso pronto ad affrontare un'altra discussione sulle sue innate capacità di disobbedire algi ordini.

"Non mi è molto chiara in tutte queste leggende la figura di Babbo Natale."

A quel punto, Jim non potè più fare a meno di ridacchiare, felicemente sorpreso da quel cambio di argomento.

"Un uomo che vola su una slitta trainata da renne e consegna regali ai bambini di tutto il mondo in una sola notte. Chissà come mai non sono sorpreso dal fatto che la cosa non le torni..."

Spock sollevò un sopracciglio cogliendo perfettamente il sarcasmo nell'affermazione del capitano e ammirando per qualche istante la soddisfazione sul suo volto, per la battuta ben riuscita.

"Mi pare di capire che invece lei trova perfettamente logica un'assurdità come questa."

Disse lasciando trasparire un pizzico di irritazione nella sua voce.

"Non è un'assurdità, Spock. E' un simbolo."

"Non vedo come una fittizzia illusione possa rappresentare qualcosa di tanto importante come dovrebbe essere un simbolo."

Uno spiacevole senso di disagio si fece largo nel cuore di Jim mentre il comdante continuava a vomitare spiegazioni razionali su quando il mito di Babbo Natale fosse un futile attaccamento ad un irrazionale mondo di inganni.

Si sentì trascinato lontano dalla conversazione, si sentì tornare a quando aveva meno di 10 anni, nelle notti della vigiglia di Natale, quando si ritrovava da solo a casa, ad avere come unica compagnia, il futile mito di un uomo che sarebbe venuto a trovarlo quando si fosse addormentato, al quale lui ogni anno chiedeva solo e soltanto una cosa: non sentirsi più così solo.

"... per questo non riesco proprio a trovare una logica nel come si possano ingannare dei bambini a credere che un uomo scenda dal cielo ed esaudisca i loro desi-"

"Perchè forse hanno bisogno di credere!"

Kirk alzò la voce all'improvviso, senza volerlo, piantando i suoi grandi occhi azzurri in quelli di Spock che si bloccò all'istante, colto di sorpresa.

Seguì un lungo silenzio, nel quale nessuno dei due proferì parola, ma semplicemente rimase a guardare negli occhi del suo compagno alla ricerca di qualcosa di indefinito perfino a loro stessi.

Alla fine Jim sospirò abbassando lo sguardo e riportandolo sullo spazio aperto davanti a loro.

"Non importa cosa egli sia, ma quello che rappresenta..."

Spock vide qualcosa nascere sul viso di Kirk, ma non risucì immediatamente a cogliere cosa fosse.

"...noi vediamo universi infinti, stelle e pianeti sonoscuti diversi ogni giorno, Spock..."

Lo ascoltò senza parlare sentendo salire anche dentro di se una invadente sensazione di vuoto.

"...ma le posso giurare, che non c'è niente di così meraviglioso e potente come lo sguardo pieno di speranza di un bambino che guarda fuori dalla finestra, pregando che Babbo Natale li possa aiutare a non sentirsi soli."

Tistezza. Una profonda maliconia si posò su di loro come una leggera brina mattutina, facendoli rabbrividire.

Il comandante si sentì ad un tratto totalmente privato di tutta la sua razionalità ed intelligenza. Capì subito che il bambino a cui Jim si stava riferendo era lui e solo allora riuscì a capire quanto doveva essere stato terribilmente difficile lasciare che tutto il suo equipaggio se ne andasse dalla nave lasciandolo solo, così che loro potessero tornare dalle loro famiglie.

"Jim..."

"E' meglio che lei vada ora, Spock. Non vorrei che facessero storie anche a lei per questa ribellione."

C'era un sorriso sul volto di Kirk, dolce e sincero, privo di qualsiasi rancore o rabbia e i suoi occhi color ghiaccio brillavano di tutti i riflessi delle stelle fuori dal vetro. Aveva imparato a sopportare la solitudine da molto tempo ed era più che felice di portarne ancora una volta il peso se questo singnificava che le persone a cui teneva sarebbero state felici, almeno per Natale.

Spock non aggiunse altro, fece un lieve cenno di saluto col capo e si voltò, uscendo a passo svelto dalla plancia.

Jim non aspettò di vedere la sua navetta uscire dall'angar e attaversare lo spazio davanti a lui per dirigersi sulla Terra; molto lentamente andò ad accasciarsi sulla sedia del capitano, chiudendo gli occhi e sperando di addormentarsi il prima possibile per non dover pensare al profondo dolore che stava provando.

Era appena riuscito ad appisolarsi quando la porta scorrevole della plancia scattò facendolo svegliare all'improvviso. Le luci sul ponte non erano molto alte ma Jim riuscì subito a capire chi fosse la figura ferma sulla soglia.

"Spock...?"

Diede una rapida occhiata all'orologio, regolato sull'ora terrestre che stava alle sue spalle: le 23:45.

"Spock, cosa ci fa qui? L'ho congedata 2 ore fa!"

"Avevo bisogno di chiederle un'ultima cosa, Jim."

Finalmente l'alieno si fece avanti facendo attivare le luci della plancia che dopo un breve ronzio, illuminarono completamente a giorno la sala.

Jim emise un verso animalesco coprendosi gli occhi, colpiti improvvisamente dalla troppa luce, poi, pian piano li riaprì alzandosi in piedi e trovandosi Spock proprio davanti.

"Lei ha detto che ha lasciato scendere l'equipaggio perchè dovevano passare il Natale con le loro famiglie e non rinchiuse su questa nave..."

Kirk aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso e insicuro su dove il comandante volesse andare a parare.

"Spock, non cap-"

"Ma come viene cambiata la procedura se la propria famiglia... si trova su questa nave...?"

Improvvisamente delle voci provenienti dal corridoio arrivarono sempre più vicine alla plancia, attirando l'attenzione di Kirk che in un batter di ciglia vide entrare sul ponte Bones e Scotty con le braccia piene di sacchetti che emanavano un meraviglioso profumo di cibo e bottiglie di vino ancora avvoltenella loro lucente carta d'oro.

"Cekov, Sulu e Uhura arrivano più tardi! Noi cominciamo a sistemare queste cose, Capitano!"

L'accento scozzese di Scott squillò per tutta la stanza mentre Bones era quasi irriconoscibile; saltellava di gioia.

"Devono salutare i loro parenti. Non come me. La mia ex-moglie mi ha fatto il più bel regalo di Natale del mondo."

"Quale?"

"Ha detto che non voleva vedermi e mi ha mandato via."

Il dottore e il meccanico risero fra loro mettendosi a sistemare le cibarie portate come meglio potevano sulle sedie, senza curarsi della faccia sconvolta e basita di Jim che li osservava da lontano.

"Se è di rito che tutti devono stare con le persone che amano, non potevo lasciarle trascorrere questo giorno da solo, Jim."

Il capitano finalmente rivolse il suo sguardo al comandante; aveva gli occhi lucidi, ricolmi di incredulità e di qualcos'altro che Spock non riuscì ad afferrare fino a quando non si ritrovò Jim addosso.

Kirk sapeva bene che non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi andare così, specialmente con il suo primo ufficiale e davanti ad altri membri dell'equipaggio.

Sapeva anche molto bene che significato aveva tanta fisicità come quella per un Vulcaniano.

Ma decise che non gliene poteva fregare di meno.

Perciò rimase fermo, ad abbracciare Spock in mezzo alla plancia, senza che nessuno proferisse parola.

Tranne Spock, sopraffatto dall'imbarazzo di quell'impetuoso, esagerato e scabroso contatto fisico.

"Capitano... io... la prego... io... Jim..."

Ma Jim non si spostò di un centimetro. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, sicuro di non poter essere visto dal suo compagno stando così stretto contro di lui, e sentendo nei loro cuori che battevano così vicini di aver finalmente ricevuto il regalo per cui tanto aveva pregato da bambino.

Una famiglia.

"Buon Natale..."

…

Nuova casellina del Fangirlario dell'Avvento dedicata a quella coppia che non invecchia mai!

Se siete capitati qui per caso, cercateci su Facebook: siamo Fandom Rhapsody!


End file.
